


Of Life and Love

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [25]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Imagine, Bellamy Blake Insert, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Bellamy Blake x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Mount Weather, Protective Bellamy Blake, Reader is an engineer, Soft Bellamy Blake, The Ark, The Mountain Men - Freeform, Tumblr, Worried Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Reader is Marcus Kane's daughter and, as it ought to be, she's an engineer. She met Bellamy Blake in the Ark, but it isn't until she is forced with the rest of her people to travel down to Earth that they both really connect. A desire to keep the other safe arises in between what they both thought was harmless, meaningless flirtation; none of them expected it to grow into something else.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 15





	Of Life and Love

**YOUR POV**

We had been down on Earth for a total of around 50 hours and, from what I could tell, Earth was both a mesmerizing yet lethal place. My father had left with a team to look for the kids they had sent here to figure out if we could survive; a decision I hadn't approved of but that I was in no position to question. I knew Clarke and Wells had been in that mission alongside Octavia, finding out later that Bellamy had infiltrated to be with her and, therefore, had to be somewhere down here with them. Or, at least, he ought to be if he was still alive, just like the rest. I stood back in the camp, knowing I'd be more useful there, figuring out how to solve our problems and repairing the ship after the collision; it had been a rough landing or, more so, a rough crashing, so we had a lot to do. I didn't hear anything from my father regarding the 100, so I figured something must have gone wrong, only seeing Clarke a day later on her own; she had been captured by some people she called "The Mountain Men" and managed to escape with vital information so now, we had to figure out a way to get the rest of the kids out of there too before they killed them all for our blood. So far, I wasn't sure I enjoyed this planet.

I got out of the ship, having seen Raven now, who had been injured on her leg and had lost feeling of it. She was devastated. I knew Raven from the Ark; we used to work together until she disappeared one day without telling me why, finding out later Abbie had sent her to look for Clarke. I was not surprised she didn't tell me; after all, Kane was my father and he had been against everything regarding Earth since the beginning. I decided to sit in a patch of clear ground, looking to the side to see the tops of the tress for inspiration, thinking of something that could help Raven stand on her feet without crutches, drawing a couple ideas on my notebook.

\- "Y/N?"

I recognized that voice way before I landed eyes on its owner. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I turned around, covering my eyes from the sun and looking up at Bellamy.

\- "Bellamy?" -I chuckled raising up- "Long time, no see."

\- "I didn't know you were here." -he confessed smiling, taking the final steps to stand in front of me- "What are you doing?"

\- "Storming some ideas, you know me." -I held my book to my chest- "I didn't know you were here either."

\- "I thought your father would have told you about me had you been here, that's why I thought... you know, he didn't tell me you were here."

\- "You know him." -I shrugged my shoulders- "He loves his rules and all you've been doing lately is pretty much against his moral compass so he assumes I don't want anything to do with you either. Wrongly assumed considering our friendship." -I looked behind him for a second before focusing back on him- "Did you find your sister?"

\- "Yeah." -he turned to look at the entrance- "See Clarke?" -I moved to stand next to him, seeing Clarke with Abbie and a couple of other kids I didn't recognize- "The brunette one with the sword."

\- "You'll have to introduce us sometime."

\- "I will."

A comfortable silence feel between us as I kept looking at the group standing at the entrance. It made me happy knowing Bellamy had found his sister; after all, she was the topic of most our conversations after she got locked up. I had to say, that's not how I had imagined her to be; from Bellamy's stories, she appeared to be much more fragile, in need of protection all the time but, instead, the girl standing in front of me looked like she could very well take care of herself. I figured that's what Earth did to you.

\- "So, your hair?" -I eyed him with a serious face, gaining the exact reaction I wanted as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet before crossing his arms over his chest, ready to mock me back- "Much better."

\- "Well, your clothes..." -he started eyeing me up and down- "Wait, that was a compliment?"

\- "Your face? Not so much."

\- "Why do you always have to ruin it?" -he scoffed, shaking his head.

\- "I've heard you've proclaimed yourself King of the camp, so I thought I'd remind you I don't care."

\- "So you insult me?"

\- "Hey, there was a compliment in there if you really give it a thought." -I furrowed my eyebrows, pretending to be annoyed- "And now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go back to work because, some of us, have real jobs around here." -I tried to hold back my laugh, turning around- "Bye bye, Rebel King."

\- "I'm so glad you made it down safe, Y/N."

His voice was calm and sincere, seeing his gentle eyes looking at me as I turned to face him again. Truth was, I has missed him. I have liked the older Blake since my father introduced us by accident, way before anyone knew about his sister; then, everyone had given their backs to him, but I couldn't do that, I could only imagine how hard his life must have been so I kept in contact with him, even if not as much as I used to for my father had banned me from doing so. Then again, just because Marcus Kane was my father didn't mean I had strict respect for the rules; I was just good at pretending I cared.

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I wouldn't lie and say I had thought about Y/N daily since I came to Earth but I'd also be lying if I didn't say I was reminded of her from time to time. She had been the only privileged not to turn her back on me so, when I came back from my mission to look for the kids, not having found them, and saw her sat in the middle of camp with a notebook and a pencil like she usually was, probably thinking of a way to make the Ark better or more so Earth now, I couldn't help the smile on my face and the warm feeling in my chest.

\- "I'm glad you're alive, Bellamy." -the soft smile in her lips made me feel some type of way.

\- "Because you'd miss me a lot if I had died, right?"

\- "And I'm the one always ruining it, huh?" -she raised her eyebrows at me- "I know it hasn't been easy. I've heard the adults talking about your situation down here."

\- "When?"

\- "In the Ark. I sneaked in the control center a couple times when I wasn't working. No one wanted to speak about you and I had to know."

\- "Y/N, if they had found you in there, they could have floated you."

\- "You think my father would do that?" -she tilted her head looking at me; I didn't know how to answer to that- "Besides, they'd have to catch me first; no one knew that ship and its nooks and crannies like I did." -she chuckled.

\- "That much is true." -I smiled, running my hand through my hair, not really knowing what to do with myself right now- "I'll let you work in peace."

\- "Yeah, it looks like you could use a shower." -she pinched her nose- "We can't plan anything together like this."

\- "You're so annoying."

\- "Glad you missed me." -she winked at me- "Find me once you're done, I'll catch you up on what I know and all my brilliant ideas."

I laughed as I watched her go, following her with my eyes, finding comfort knowing she didn't hold any grudges against me. We had been good friends, even if she didn't know anything about my life back then, she had always been someone I didn't mind to have around. I feared she'd ditch me too once my family's situation was brought into light but she didn't; I had never met anyone with a heart like hers and I was glad she hadn't changed.

\- "Who's that?"

\- "Y/N." -I answered simply before facing Octavia.

\- "Y/N, huh?" -she smiled at me- "It's nice to finally put a face to her name. She does seem friendlier than her father."

\- "She is."

**\--------------------------**

**OCTAVIA'S POV**

From that day onwards, Y/N had become a good friend of mine for she always seemed ready to start a fight and win it with that engineer brain fo hers. Bellamy had introduced us the afternoon after we made it back and she had a lot of questions which I was happy to answer, as opposed to the very few I had for her; she didn't seem to mind that I already knew a lot about her, nudging Bellamy with her elbow as she questioned why he had told me so much about her and why everything I knew seemed upside down, making him always appear to come on top. I laughed with her, knowing well other stories about her that I knew Bellamy wouldn't like me telling her about, stories from which I had always assumed my brother liked her. Still, I was glad to know he had a friend back in space, and I could never thank Y/N enough for not leaving him behind once everyone found out about me.

With time, we came to discover that the Mountain Men not only were using our friends and the Grounders as disposable blood bags but also that they controlled the fog and the reapers; we were determined to put an end to it but, first, a sacrifice had to be made: Finn's life. It wasn't pleasant but he had to pay for his crimes, allowing all of us to move on and get a truce with the Grounders in order to work together to get both our people out of Mount Weather. Everything was supposed to run smoothly from then onwards but we found ourselves in the middle of yet another battle: someone had tried to murder Lexa and the venom seemed to come from us; of course, we knew it wasn't true, but the Grounders didn't seem to care. They found a vial in Raven's backpack and took her to pay for it while we were left there to watch.

\- "It wasn't us!" -I yelled for what seemed the thousand time- "We have to do something!"

\- "You heard them." -Kane forced me back- "We have to go, once... they'll come after us."

\- "Once they murder Raven!" -Y/N screamed at him, the next words coming out of her mouth with disgust- "Say it out loud, dad! Don't be such a coward!"

\- "Y/N, enough."

\- "Raven is my friend, if they kill her, I'll drop a bomb on their heads." -Kane pulled her back- "Mark my words!" -Y/N struggled with her father, who seemed ready to pull her up and start running away from there with her- "Let me go, dad. I'm not going anywhere."

\- "Y/N, calm down." -his father pleaded her- "We have to go. Now."

\- "Let me think!" -she covered her head as we looked at her, Bellamy dropping to his knees with her- "There's something we aren't seeing. We can save Raven!"

\- "I said, let's go."

Kane forced Y/N back, making her fall to the ground for she was just squatted down. Bellamy rose immediately, pushing Kane back and helping Y/N up. I knew Y/N and her father had a good relationship but that didn't mean she wouldn't speak her mind, even if that made her be on complete opposites sides with her father.

\- "I'm fine." -she squeezed Bellamy's hand, who seemed ready to start a fight of his own- "Dad, leave. You're doing no good here and I'm old enough to do whatever the hell I want. I choose to stay back and safe my friend, even if I'm the first to die after her. I'm not leaving anyone behind. And now, shut up and let me think."

The fire behind Y/N's eyes was inspiring, how she stood up for herself; if we were in any other place, I'd have cheered for her. She rose her hands to her temples, massaging them as she closed her eyes, murmuring things to herself. I looked at Bellamy, who was standing directly in front of her, almost in a protecting stance as he stood between the Grounders and her. That was the moment I realized how important Y/N really was for my brother; it all made sense now.

\- "We carried the damn bottle, we know there's no poison in it and yet..."

\- "The vial was in Raven's clothes..."

\- "Why would you keep the vial? It's stupid and this is Raven we are talking about, she could kill her with an invention of her own and leave no traces." -Y/N cut her father off- "The bottle was clean, the vial wasn't hers and yet, there was poison in the cup Lexa was going to drink."

Her head jerked up, her eyes landing on Bellamy who looked back at her with confused and worried eyes. Y/N's lips turned up into a smile as she squeezed my brother's arms.

\- "That's it."

Y/N took off towards where Raven was, followed by Bellamy, who seemed to have caught on on what she meant. Lincoln prevented me form moving after them, so all I could do was watch, suddenly seeing Lexa's men taking one of her own and making him prisoner while Y/N and Bellamy moved to untie Raven, Bellamy picking her in his arms and walking away from there. They walked past us, towards where we had settled camp with Abbie and Clarke, who were going to take care of Raven's wounds.

\- "What was 'it'?" -Kane pulled Y/N back.

\- "The poison was in the cup. Bellamy proved it by taking a sip form our bottle."

I blinked hard at her statement. Yeah, it made sense, but the fact that Bellamy had been willing to risk his life on a hunch Y/N had... We all walked back to our little setup, my eyes looking around to find Bellamy, walking up to him as I did.

\- "You drank from the bottle?" -I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

\- "Yeah, it was bad booze."

\- "What if it had really been there."

\- "Then I'd have made a fool of myself." -his eyes flickered to our side, mine following his gaze and landing eyes on Y/N- "She was going to do it."

\- "But you wouldn't let her try and be wrong."

\- "Of course not." -he glanced at me, his eyes softening as he talked about her- "O, I... Y/N is..."

\- "I know." -I squeezed his shoulder- "But next time you want to impress her, try not to do it by drinking poison."

\- "I followed her reasoning and it made sense." -he quickly brushed me off- "I wasn't trying to impress her; if I wanted to do that, I can just take my shirt off."

\- "Why are you taking your shirt off now and where are the first row seats for the show?"

Y/N's voice took us both by surprise, her laughter following suit after as she stood next to us. I laughed with her, trying to ignore their gross flirting and choosing to leave them before it got worse.

**\--------------------**

**YOUR POV**

Octavia was quick to leave Bellamy and me alone, leaving to look for Lincoln. They made a badass couple, that much I had to admit. I focused back on Bellamy, who's eyes were glued to me.

\- "You should have let me drink."

\- "It was awful booze; trust me, I made you a favor."

\- "You know what I mean."

\- "I trust my reasoning enough to know yours is never wrong."

\- "You compliment me by complimenting yourself?" -I shook my head, completely amused- "Your ego has reached a new level of narcissism."

\- "I gave you a compliment, the least you could do is take it and hand me another one."

\- "I just asked you where the front row seats are for your striptease, what bigger compliment do you want?"

\- "Bigger, huh?"

\- "I know where you're going so the last thing I'm going to say is that the biggest thing about you is your ego, so you may want to relax a bit."

\- "I can do something better for you, Y/N." -he rested his hands on his hips as he smirked at me; I could have sworn he was flexing his muscles under all his clothes- "I can give you a private show."

\- "Alright, call me when you're ready, Rebel King."

I waved goodbye at him, knowing he would not find words to answer to that, making my way to where Raven was supposed to be resting now. The other reason I left him there, apart form wanting to check on Raven, was that I couldn't keep doing what we were doing without allowing my thoughts to go wild; not even just in a sexual way, I had been crushing hard on him for a while now and the last thing I needed was him catching up. I tried to calm down, reminding myself that Bellamy was, first and foremost, a born flirter, it didn't have to mean anything else on his part. It probably didn't.

While I was with Raven, applying a wet cloth on her head every couple of minutes and following the other -many- instructions both Griffins had given me, I went over our plan to get to our people inside the mountain. Clarke and Bellamy had been playing with the idea of an inside man, but I was glad Clarke has decided against it, knowing it was a risky mission and not wanting to send anyone to what could potentially be their deaths. Raven and I had been talking about their vent and water systems, using the map Clarke had drawn to guide us. _There has to be a way to do this that doesn't require..._

\- "Y/N!"

\- "Hi, O." -I greeted her as she threw the tent's flap open- "Are you okay?"

\- "No, you need to come with me. Now."

\- "I can't leave Raven alone, I..."

\- "Ugh!"

She exited the room like a bat out of hell, leaving me absolutely startled, wondering what the hell was going on now, but concluding, whatever it was, she and Bellamy could solve it on their own. The flap opened again, revealing Doctor Griffin and, before I could say anything else, Octavia was dragging me around without doing much explaining.

\- "There!" -she probably murmured more to herself than me.

\- "Can I know what's going on?"

\- "Clarke's sending Bellamy in as her inside man."

\- "I thought we all agreed that was suicide?"

\- "Lexa seems to have changed her mind." -we finally reached Bellamy, who was with Lincoln, both getting dressed as proper Grounders- "You."

\- "We've talked about this, O, it's the only way. We have to do this."

\- "He's right." -Lincoln backed Bellamy's words- "It'll be fine."

\- "Oh, I'm not here for that. You." -she pointed at Lincoln- "With me." -she pushed me forward- "You, with him."

\- "What?"

\- "Talk, goddammit!"

She threw her hands in the air in desperation, moving away with Lincoln as I looked at her go. Octavia was not one to lose her temper lately so I had to wonder what was really going on. I shook my head, turning back to look at Bellamy. I knew nothing I said would change his mind, I knew he had been wanting to do this, saying this was the only way since Clarke explained there was a way out. I didn't want him to go, I didn't want to lose him, he meant too much to me, more than I was ready to admit, but I also knew I couldn't stop him.

\- "Can you do me a favor?"

I asked in a quiet voice as I watched him putting on the Grounder jacket; he looked so out of character pretending to be something he wasn't and I feared they'd discover him and kill him, or worse: hang him down as their personal blood bag. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those images.

\- "Yeah." -he nodded, standing in front of me as we waited for Lincoln and Octavia.

\- "Stay alive." -I looked up at him, knowing what he was getting into- "Please."

\- "So, you care about me huh?" -he smirked down at me, I knew he was trying to make me feel better but it was not working- "Or you just want me back for that private show?"

\- "I'm not joking, Bellamy. I'm terrified right now." -I hugged myself, looking at the ground for a moment before focusing back on him- "What you're doing is very noble and whatnot but the cost is greater than everything you've risked before, it's your life."

\- "I have to do it. I'm the only one that can."

\- "That's a big lie."

\- "I'm the only one whose death won't be a major loss."

\- "How can you say that!" -I hit him on the chest.

\- "Y/N, no one else can go in but me, that's my job. I was the leader of those kids and they were captured while I ran for my life. It's my fault, I have to fix this."

\- "Don't you fucking dare saying your death wouldn't change things!" -I knew I had to remain calm, but seeing him destroying himself like that hurt me in ways I thought nothing could- "You built a society down here way before the rest of us even knew this place could be a home, you lead the kids on your own while the chancellor sat comfortably on his damn chair in space, you kept them safe for longer than anyone thought it was possible, you've been leading every damn mission we've been making since I set foot down here, you're a leader, a fighter, a survivor. You're a brother and a friend, and I will not stand here watching you diminish yourself like that Bellamy Blake."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "No, no, I'm not done." -I was angry now, cutting him off as I waved my hand in the air- "If I hear you ever again talking this way about yourself I'm going to take a shook baton and hit you with it until you come back to your senses."

\- "You're cute when you're angry." -he chuckled as I looked at him, absolutely taken aback by his words- "Thank you." -I rose a confused eyebrow- "For reminding me the things I tend to forget about."

\- "Apparently yelling at you also does the trick so, maybe, I won't need the baton."

\- "You're going to pass the opportunity to punish me?" -he rose a flirty eyebrow as he took my chin on his hand.

\- "So that means we'll see each other again? Cool. I'll be waiting eagerly."

I chuckled moving back as he shook his head faking being frustrated with me, but I saw the smile on his lips; a smile that never failed to warm my heart. He then turned serious as he looked behind me, turning my head to see Octavia waving goodbye as Lincoln reached us.

\- "It's time." -he addressed Bellamy- "Goodbye, Y/N."

\- "See you in around 48 hours."

I tried to keep the conversation light but we both knew there were a million things that could go wrong. He nodded at me and started walking away as Bellamy waved goodbye to Octavia, his eyes on me for just a second, a small reassuring nod before he started moving after Lincoln.

\- "Bellamy, wait."

\- "Yeah?"

I took the couple steps separating us as he turned around. I wrapped my arms around him tight hoping there was another way, something I could do to keep him from risking his life like that but I couldn't find anything; my mind had gone blank. He tensed for just a second; this wasn't something we ever did, but something pushed me to do it; he immediately wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder and forcing me flush against him.

\- "If you can only save one life, let it be yours."

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I was talking with Raven on the radio, going over the tunnels I had to follow to get where she needed me to be to deactivate the fog. I counted on this to save the army coming to us, to save Octavia and get the kids out of here without having to sacrifice any lives. As Raven was speaking, the sound of the door on her side interrupted her, followed by Y/N's voice that I had to admit I missed for I hadn't heard from her since we said goodbye back in the woods; I hadn't heard of her since I felt the heartbreak inside me as her eyes reflected the anguish and fright she felt as she pleaded me to stay safe. I was doing my best to keep that promise; staying alive to wrap my arms around her again.

\- "Huh, you wanna know what I'm going to do next? I'm going to build a bomb, fly it to the mountain, get it in through their vents, that I'll have previously dismantled and then kill them all if they try so much as to..."

\- "You do realize I'm still inside, right?" -I smiled hearing her annoyance through the walkie- "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do any of that until I'm back there."

\- "Bellamy? Wao, Raven, thanks for telling me he was on the radio."

\- "Afraid of what he could have heard?" -Raven had a teasing tone to her words.

\- "Whatever." -I knew Y/N was rolling her eyes at Raven- "You alright?"

\- "I can think of ten places I'd rather be right now." -I smiled to myself- "And you're in all of them."

\- "Okay, you both, leave the lame flirting for when we're done with this." -Raven's voice came through instead of Y/N's and I couldn't help looking to my hands as she caught me red handed.

\- "Fine." -Y/N mussed- "Where are you? What's up?"

The three of us devised a plan and they both helped me navigate the tunnels, agreeing on me checking in with them in every two hours now. I didn't hear back from Y/N after that, only hearing Raven at the other end of the line, who always made it a point to let me know where Y/N was, not that I ever asked but I guess I just wasn't that good at hiding how I felt about her. I craved to see her soon again; however, when the moment came, I deeply wished I wasn't seeing her: she was in one of the monitors at Mount Weather's control center, alongside with Raven and the rest of our people that we thought where safe back in camp.

\- "What are they doing here?"

\- "I thought the plan was for them to finish their job and get back to camp." -I looked at Clarke- "She didn't have to be here."

\- "My mom's there too." -she shook her head as if trying to make sense of things- "They must have intercepted them when they were leaving."

\- "We have to do something."

I couldn't allow myself to panic, I had to keep a cold head or I could do something I'd regret later. But things only seemed to get worse: first, Clarke shot Dante, trying to send Cage a message; then, Cage decided to ignore Clarke's warnings, moving back to the lab and getting Clarke's mom on the table, taking Raven from it; our only option now? Irradiate the level. So that's what we did, pulling the lever down and watching the people dying on the monitors; it was awful, it was mass murder, but it was what we had to do to save our people.

Once it was done, I ran out of the control room like my life depended on it, stopping just once when I got to the main room and finding Jasper there with Maya dead in his arms; he barked at me to leave him alone, that I had murdered her, that he only needed a second to get rid of Cage. There was nothing I could do about that now, so I started running again as Jasper kept screaming 'murderer' at me but I didn't care then, only once thing in my mind: Y/N. She shouldn't have been here, she had to be safe back in camp.

\- "Y/N!" -I screamed her name at the top of my lungs as I got to the lab's door, trying to see where she was over everyone crowded in there- "Y/N!"

Once I finally landed eyes on her, it was as if time stopped around me; she was with her back to me, talking with her dad and Abby whose leg had been drilled. Kane looked at me and nodded just as Y/N turned around, the relief that washed over her features was a perfect mirror of how I felt, taking a couple steps towards her as she run up to me; she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same, moving one of my hands to her head to keep her glued to me, resting my chin over her and closing my eyes. I breathed relieved, knowing she was safe.

\- "I'm so glad you're safe." -she rose her head to look me in the eyes- "When Clarke didn't contact us in time, I feared the worst." -she rested her head on my chest again and I wrapped my arms tighter around her- "And then, they ambushed us and brought us here and I didn't see you and I was relieved for a moment, but then I thought they... you..."

\- "I'm okay, Y/N." -I kissed her head- "You should have been safe, you shouldn't have seen this; you shouldn't have been here."

\- "Death has become our new routine down here." -she sighed- "I'm just glad it's not you. I don't know what I'd have done with myself."

We stood there, in peaceful silence, even if everything around us was loud and frenetic. I closed my eyes again, ignoring everyone around us and focusing on the feeling of having Y/N in my arms again. My feelings for her had only seems to grow steadier as we spent time together, and seeing her there, about to get drilled and murdered for her blood... I had never felt fear like that and I never wanted to experience that again.

\- "We should go." -Y/N moved her head back slowly; I was reluctant to letting go of her, so I kept my arms around her- "You alright?"

\- "When I saw you were down here... the possibility of loosing you crossed my mind and my blood froze." -I confessed, looking into her eyes before caressing her cheeks with my hand.

\- "You saved me." -she smiled softly- "And you've kept yourself alive. I know you didn't do it for me, but I have to thank you for that too."

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "You've fought for your life down here but not because I asked you to do it or because you've caught on on how I feel about you, because, apparently, I suck at keeping it a secret." -she murmured that last part in between her teeth but continued talking before I could react- "You stayed alive because you want to live, because you know you deserve it... call it survival instinct if you want. I'm just happy to see you're okay."

\- "I made you a deal and I kept it."

\- "You're so noble." -she chuckled, finally pulling away from me a sad smile replacing her laughter- "Why do you have to make my life so hard? Just break my heart so we can move on."

\- "Y/N, the only reason I made that promise to you is because I love you." -I pulled her back to me, her eyebrows furrowing at my words- "I'm just a little better at pretending I'm not in love with you."

She blinked hard a couple times as she eyed me, the confusion on her face was soon replaced with realization, her forehead softening almost immediately as her lips curled up into a gentle smile.

\- "It's funny, really." -she shook her head, her hands resting on my upper arms as I couldn't move my eyes from her- "That day, when I came into Raven's work station and you both were talking, what I was going to say was that I'd kill them all if they touched you." -she closed her eyes and moved her hands to cover her face- "Raven was so annoyed you interrupted me because she had been pestering me around since she came out of medical."

\- "About what?"

\- "About... I can't believe I'm going to say this out loud."

\- "It can't be that bad." - I ran my hand through her hair as she hid her face on my chest.

\- "She kept asking me when I was going stop undressing you with my eyes and instead do it with my hands and do us both a favor." -she spoked with eyes everywhere but mine- "And I kept saying I couldn't do that because, well, I liked you and I didn't want us to be just fuck buddies, or worse, be rejected but she kept saying your reaction would surprise me."

\- "I don't know what I'd have done with myself if you actually followed Raven's advice." -I took her chin in my hand to make her land eyes on mine- "But I can honestly say I wouldn't have managed to push you away."

\- "Huh, that's not what I was expecting at all."

\- "Then I'd have tucked you in my bed and, as you fell asleep, I'd have confessed how much I wished you were there because you actually felt something for me rather than just for sex. I'd have kissed your bare shoulder and watched you sleep while my heart beat inside my chest, craving that was my everyday reality: falling asleep with you in my arms."

\- "I..." -her eyes kept moving from my left one to my right one, her lips parted as I pulled her closer- "I don't know what to say."

\- "Be my girl."

Her eyes were clear looking into mine, filled with so much love I could only hope mine were able to equal it. I rose a questioning eyebrow at her and her laughter filled the room, her hand moving to the back of my neck as she nodded.

\- "I'm not going to let you kiss me for the first time in this hell." -she took my hand in hers, moving it from her face as I was raising her chin, ready to press my lips with hers.

\- "Will you let me once we are out or do I have to wait to get you in my room and finally undress you with my hands instead of with my eyes?"

\- "Someone moves fast." -she started walking as I realized we were now the only ones down there.

\- "We can also start with that show I owe you."

\- "As long as it's only for me..." -she turned her face to look at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes as I followed her, easily catching up with her.

\- "Someone doesn't share." -I teased her and she stuck out her tongue at me- "I like that. I don't share either."

\- "Good." -she took my hand in hers- "Now, get me out of here before I get lost."

\- "Whatever the hell my girl wants, my girl gets." -I pulled her to me, ghosting my lips over hers- "You're lucky I want to get out of this place too." -I kissed her nose before I started walking again with her by my side.

\- "Or what?" -she chuckled with a playful tone- "You're lucky I got self-control."

\- "I hope you'll lose a bit of that around me." -I looked back at her- "We deserve to have some fun."

\- "Whatever the Rebel King wants, the Rebel King gets."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave me some feedback if you can; it's always nice to read your guys's thoughts🌿


End file.
